Hack
-- Local Player # local p = game.Players.LocalPlayer # # -- Instance Objects # local gui = Instance.new('ScreenGui',p.PlayerGui) # local frame = Instance.new('ScrollingFrame',gui) # local open = Instance.new('TextButton',gui) # local name = Instance.new('TextLabel',frame) # local arrest = Instance.new('TextButton',frame) # local btools = Instance.new('TextButton',frame) # local escape = Instance.new('TextButton',frame) # local exit = Instance.new('TextButton',frame) # local killaura = Instance.new('TextButton',frame) # local melee = Instance.new('TextButton',frame) # local removedoors = Instance.new('TextButton',frame) # local tools = Instance.new('TextButton',frame) # # -- Name object # gui.Name = "Prison Life v2.0 GUI" # frame.Name = "Commands" # open.Name = "Open" # name.Name = "Name" # arrest.Name = "ArrestButton" # btools.Name = "BtoolsButton" # escape.Name = "EscapeButton" # exit.Name = "ExitButton" # killaura.Name = "KillauraButton" # melee.Name = "MeleeButton" # removedoors.Name = "RemoveDoorsButton" # tools.Name = "ToolsButton" # # -- Object Visible # frame.Visible = true # open.Visible = false # name.Visible = true # arrest.Visible = true # btools.Visible = true # escape.Visible = true # exit.Visible = true # killaura.Visible = true # melee.Visible = true # removedoors.Visible = true # tools.Visible = true # # -- Background Color # frame.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(255,255,255) # open.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0,255,255) # name.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(255,255,255) # arrest.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,255) # btools.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,255) # escape.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,255) # exit.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(255,0,0) # killaura.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,255) # melee.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,255) # removedoors.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,255) # tools.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,255) # # -- Background Transparency # frame.BackgroundTransparency = 0.5 # open.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # name.BackgroundTransparency = 0.6 # arrest.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # btools.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # escape.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # exit.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # killaura.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # melee.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # removedoors.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # tools.BackgroundTransparency = 0 # # -- Objects Size # frame.Size = UDim2.new(0,250,0,300) # open.Size = UDim2.new(0,80,0,30) # name.Size = UDim2.new(0,180,0,40) # arrest.Size = UDim2.new(0.9,12,0,30) # btools.Size = UDim2.new(0.9,12,0,30) # escape.Size = UDim2.new(0.9,12,0,30) # exit.Size = UDim2.new(0,50,0,40) # killaura.Size = UDim2.new(0.9,12,0,30) # melee.Size = UDim2.new(0.9,12,0,30) # removedoors.Size = UDim2.new(0.9,12,0,30) # tools.Size = UDim2.new(0.9,12,0,30) # # -- Objects Position # frame.Position = UDim2.new(0,5,0.4,0) # open.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,0) # name.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,0) # arrest.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,320) # btools.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,185) # escape.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,230) # exit.Position = UDim2.new(0,184,0,0) # killaura.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,275) # melee.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,140) # removedoors.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,50) # tools.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,95) # # -- Objects Text Color # open.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # name.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,255,255) # arrest.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # btools.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # escape.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # exit.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # killaura.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # melee.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # removedoors.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # tools.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0,0,0) # # -- Object Font # name.Font = 'Fantasy' # # -- Object Text # open.Text = 'Open' # name.Text = 'Prison Life v2.0 Commands' # arrest.Text = 'Arrest Only' # btools.Text = 'Give Btools' # escape.Text = 'Escape The Prison' # exit.Text = 'Exit' # killaura.Text = 'Kill Aura Danger' # melee.Text = 'Give Melee' # removedoors.Text = 'Remove Doors' # tools.Text = 'Give Guns' # # -- Object Text Scaled # open.TextScaled = true # name.TextScaled = true # arrest.TextScaled = true # btools.TextScaled = true # escape.TextScaled = true # exit.TextScaled = true # killaura.TextScaled = true # melee.TextScaled = true # removedoors.TextScaled = true # tools.TextScaled = true # # -- Frame Moveable # frame.Active = true # frame.Draggable = true # # -- Open Function # open.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # frame.Visible = true # frame:TweenPosition(UDim2.new(0,5,0.4,0), "Out", "Bounce",1 ,true) # open.Visible = false # open.Position = UDim2.new(0,0,0,0) # end) # # -- Close/Exit Function # exit.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # frame:TweenPosition(UDim2.new(0.1,-400,0.4,0) , "Out", "Quad", 1, true) # wait(1) # frame.Visible = false # wait(.1) # open.Visible = true # open:TweenPosition(UDim2.new(0,2,0.8,15), "Out", "Bounce",1 ,true) # end) # # -- Remove Doors Function # removedoors.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # game.Workspace.Doors:Destroy() # local hint = Instance.new("Hint",game.Players.LocalPlayer.PlayerGui) # hint.Text = "[ Unique'S PRISON LIFE COMMANDS ]: SUCCESSFULLY REMOVED COP DOORS" # hint.Name = game.JobId # wait(3) # hint:Destroy() # end) # # -- Guns Function # tools.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # local weapons = {"Remington 870", "M9", "AK-47", "M4A1", "Riot Shield"} # for i, v in pairs(game.Workspace"Prison_ITEMS".giver:GetChildren()) do # for j, k in pairs(weapons) do # if v.Name k then # v:MoveTo(game.Players.LocalPlayer.Character.Torso.Position) # end # end # end # local hint = Instance.new("Hint",game.Players.LocalPlayer.PlayerGui) # hint.Text = "[ Unique'S PRISON LIFE COMMANDS ]: SUCCESSFULLY SENT TOOLS TO LOCALPLAYER" # hint.Name = game.JobId # wait(3) # hint:Destroy() # end) # # -- Melee Function # melee.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # local weapons = {"Crude Knife", "Sharpened stick", "Extendo mirror"} # for i, v in pairs(game.ReplicatedStorage.Tools:GetChildren()) do # for j, k in pairs(weapons) do # if v.Name k then # v:Clone().Parent = game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack # end # end # end # local hint = Instance.new("Hint",game.Players.LocalPlayer.PlayerGui) # hint.Text = "[ Unique'S PRISON LIFE COMMANDS ]: SUCCESSFULLY SENT MELEE TOOLS TO LOCALPLAYER" # hint.Name = game.JobId # wait(3) # hint:Destroy() # end) # # -- Btools Function # btools.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # Instance.new('HopperBin', game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack).BinType = 2 # Instance.new('HopperBin', game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack).BinType = 3 # Instance.new('HopperBin', game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack).BinType = 4 # loadstring(game:GetObjects('rbxassetid://552440069')1.Source)() # end) # # -- Escape Function # escape.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # game.Players.LocalPlayer.Character.HumanoidRootPart.CFrame = CFrame.new(283, 72, 2213) # local hint = Instance.new("Hint",game.Players.LocalPlayer.PlayerGui) # hint.Text = "[ Unique'S PRISON LIFE COMMANDS ]: SUCCESSFULLY ESCAPED LOCALPLAYER" # hint.Name = game.JobId # wait(3) # hint:Destroy() # end) # # -- Kill Aura Function # killaura.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # while wait(0.1) do # for i, plr in pairs(game.Players:GetChildren()) do # if plr.Name ~= game.Players.LocalPlayer.Name then # for i = 1, 10 do # game.ReplicatedStorage.meleeEvent:FireServer(plr) # end # end # end # end # end) # # -- Arrest Function # local mouse = game.Players.LocalPlayer:GetMouse() # local arrestEvent = game.Workspace.Remote.arrest # mouse.Button1Down:connect(function() # local obj = mouse.Target # local response = arrestEvent:InvokeServer(obj) # end)